


Rendezvous

by Xylianna



Series: This Too Is Sacred [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, First Meeting, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Aranea seeks out Crowe after the events ofThis Too Is Sacredchapter 13.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> Despite being the one to prompt me for this one-shot, [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori) also beta'd it, because she is just that awesome. <3
> 
> Part of the 100 Ways challenge, for Prompt# 50, "I think you're beautiful."

It was well past midnight when Aranea left the Hall of Gaming, but that was to be expected. At least it had been a profitable evening. Her lips twisted into a self-satisfied smirk as she patted the coin-purse tied to her belt. These silly lordlings and ladies always thought they could win at the games, because their pampered lives hadn’t yet taught them that the house always won.

‘Wealth Seeks Company’ was her House’s credo, and Aranea thought she’d done it good service that night. She was keeping all those ducats company and would add them to those already in her chest when she returned home.

But first, Aranea had one final errand to see to. She fingered the small scrap of parchment clutched in her right hand, wondering what it said. Some sort of code, maybe? She’d looked at it, but it made no sense to her. It must be something Crowe would recognize for Ignis to give it to Aranea with the instructions to pass it on to the Lady Guard.

Holding her cloak closed against the chill of the night with her other hand, Aranea made her way to the gatehouse Ignis had indicated. She saw lights burning in the windows and was pleased that she’d not rouse anyone from sleep. Truthfully, Aranea knew that prudence dictated she wait until a more reasonable hour to approach Lady Altius, but fuck if she had that kind of patience.

Besides, as a free adept her hours were her own, and Aranea wasn’t ready to try and sleep just yet.

She knocked on the heavy wooden door, refusing to fidget from the nerves roiling through her as she waited for a response. When the door opened, it revealed a sturdy looking guardsman who eyed Aranea with interest.

“What do you need?” he asked brusquely, his stern tone a counterpoint to his friendly eyes.

“I’m looking for Crowe Altius. Is she here?” She matched the unnamed guard’s timbre, meeting his eyes steadily with a level look.

“Wait here.” The door shut in her face, and Aranea blinked in surprise.

“Libertus, have some manners.” A warm soprano sounded from behind the closed door, and Aranea listened with keen interest. Sadly, she couldn’t make out the rest of the spoken words, but the muffled voice sounded beautiful.

When the door opened again, Aranea’s breath caught in her throat. Crowe was startlingly lovely, and Aranea had seen more than her share of beauty residing on Mont Nuit.

“Yes?”

“Uh… here.” Aranea inwardly cursed her inelegant stammer, but held out the folded paper.

Crowe took it, opened it, and her eyebrows climbed her forehead as she read it. After tucking it in her pocket, she lifted rich bistre eyes to meet Aranea’s jade visage. “Ignis sent you?” she asked, though her tone held little question; it was more as if she sought clear confirmation.

“Yes.”

Stepping forward, Crowe shut the door of the gatehouse behind her with a click. A crooked smile tugged at her full lips, and Aranea longed to trace it with her tongue. “Not very wordy, are you?”

“I can be, when the occasion warrants it.” Aranea smirked, and glanced up at the quarter moon before looking back at Crowe. “Fancy a moonlit stroll?”

“Night Court trained, and that’s your best line?” Any bite in the jibing words was eclipsed by the velvety tone wrapped around the sweetness of that soprano. Aranea wondered what it would sound like when its owner came undone beneath her skilled hands.

“A Lady turned Guard… guess I didn’t think you’d want pretty words,” Aranea snarked back, turning and starting to leisurely walk next to the parapet.

Crowe walked alongside her, not missing a step as if this was all going according to some prearranged plan. “You’re right.” She slanted a sly look at Aranea that had the Bryony Adept’s heart racing. “I recognize your house colors. Gambling isn’t my thing.”

“I’m not here to woo you as a potential patroness,” Aranea said honestly.

“Then why are you here?” Crowe stopped and turned to face Aranea directly, crossing her muscular arms across her chest.

Aranea stopped too. She regarded Crowe intently, feeling the air charge between them. Her training may have been in all the best ways to pry a noble’s coins from their purse, but she was just as D’Angeline as the next citizen of the City. This wasn’t Naamah’s business. This was Elua’s.

She took one step closer, and then another, invading Crowe’s personal space. Aranea’s heart thundered in her chest, but when Crowe uncrossed her arms, her body language open and inviting, Aranea took it for the invitation it clearly was.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Aranea whispered as she reached out.

Crowe’s cheek was soft and warm beneath Aranea’s palm, a delicious contrast to the callouses that were pressed to Aranea’s cheek when the other women reciprocated the tender gesture.

“I see,” Crowe murmured, her voice pitched low.

“Do you?” Aranea breathed, leaning closer, so close, close enough to see the graceful way Crowe’s eyelashes brushed against the dusting of red on her cheeks when she blinked, close enough to feel the puff of her breath as she sighed.

Crowe was the one to close those last inches of distance, bringing her lips to Aranea’s tentatively at first. She must have felt the enthusiastic way Aranea responded to her kiss, for in no time at all those calloused hands were twined in silvery-blonde hair and the gentle kiss had turned firm, passionate, _wild_.

When they broke apart for air, Aranea laughed in an effort to mask how shaken she was by this brief, intense encounter. “We should keep walking,” she said, inwardly cursing the breathy quality of her words.

“You’re right,” Crowe agreed, reaching out to smooth a lock of Aranea’s hair behind her ear, her hand continuing to slide down until it cupped one of Aranea’s bare shoulders. “I’ll walk you home. Then you can invite me in.”

This time, Aranea’s chuckle was genuine, not artifice. She wasn’t used to being pursued, and she quite liked it. Heat pooled between her thighs as she realized what had been a boring, routine night of gambling had gotten exponentially more interesting. She must remember to send Ignis a thank you note. “Lead the way, my Lady.”

Crowe scoffed at the formal address, but took Aranea’s hand and squeezed it as they began to walk. “I ain’t no Lady.”

“I’m counting on it,” Aranea purred, and she thought this walk couldn’t be over fast enough.

When they reached Bryony House, Aranea led Crowe in through a back entrance used by adepts returning home who didn’t wish to deal with the hustle and bustle of the common rooms. It opened directly to the corridor housing personal chambers, and in no time at all they were in Aranea’s room, the door bolted behind them.

She watched as Crowe’s keen warrior’s eyes took in her surroundings, a study that seemed second nature and Aranea imagined it had been as firmly ingrained in the other woman as casual flirtation had been in herself.

A momentary burst of melancholy flared, and Aranea ruthlessly suppressed it. She didn’t think that was what this was. Did Crowe? Time would tell, but tonight, for these stolen hours before she went back on the clock, she was going to enjoy what she could with this gorgeous Lady-turned-Guard.

“Nice place,” Crowe said. She cocked an eyebrow playfully, a slow smile bowing her lush lips. “Is that enough small talk?”

“Fuck yes,” Aranea said, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around Crowe’s strong shoulders. She reveled in the feeling of strength, the way the muscles bunched and rippled beneath her touch when Crowe entwined her own arms around Aranea’s slim waist.

Aranea was not a weak woman, but Crowe was making her feel weak in the very best of ways.

“We’re over dressed,” Crowe said, “or is there some fancy Night Court way of getting undressed you had in mind?”

“There are dozens,” Aranea laughed. “But I don’t have the patience.”

“Good,” Crowe murmured, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to Aranea’s exposed left shoulder. “Me either.” Her lips traced a path across Aranea’s clavicle until they reached the other shoulder, and her hands began to work at the laces of Aranea’s gown.

Aranea reckoned she’d have an easier time of it, even distracted as she was by Crowe’s mouth painting wet trails across her skin. She interrupted Crowe’s kisses long enough to draw her tunic overhead and toss it aside, mouth going dry when she realized Crowe wore nothing underneath. Crowe’s breasts were smaller than Aranea’s, perky and capped with tiny pink nipples. Aranea couldn’t resist reaching out, weighing them in cupped hands, and she hummed in pleasure at how the softness of the skin felt against her palms, a delicious contrast to the pectoral muscles supporting those tantalizing curves.

The bodice of Aranea’s dress fell to pool around her waist, and then Crowe’s hands were on her, mirroring her motions so perfectly it was as if they’d scripted this. They were so in sync; it was magical.

It was sacred.

Crowe’s fingertips slipped beneath the edge of Aranea’s corset, teasing at her nipples. “You wear complicated clothing.”

“All part of the foreplay,” Aranea teased before leaning down and sucking the tip of one breast between her lips, getting a good mouthful of the flesh around the nipple.

“Little help here,” Crowe gasped, “you keep doing that, I’ll never figure out these laces.”

Aranea decided to generously assist. She undid the closure of Crowe’s trousers and tugged them down to reveal luscious thighs and strong calves, gracefully lowering to kneel _abeyante_ as she pulled off Crowe’s boots before working her pants the rest of the way off. “There. I helped.” She flashed a grin up at Crowe, curling her hands around those slim hips. Leaning forward, she allowed herself one long, slow lick from Crowe’s entrance to her Pearl of Naamah. “I’m _very_ helpful,” she purred.

“Elua’s balls, Aranea, get your damn dress off!” Crowe laughed. “I’ll be in your bed. With that get-up, I’ll probably finish myself off before you’re done stripping.” Turning, she sauntered deeper into Aranea’s chambers without a backward glance, hips swaying enticingly.

With that incentive, Aranea worked on her myriad laces and buttons faster than ever before. As beautifully decadent an image as Crowe presented splayed out in Aranea’s bed, staring at her with those rich brown eyes, one hand pressed between her thighs, Aranea would much rather join her than simply watch.

When her ridiculously fancy gown - the one problem with assignations at the Royal Palace - was finally on the floor where it belonged, Aranea slipped out of her undergarments with such haste she tore a stocking. No matter; she had others.

As Aranea approached her bed, she took in the vision Crowe presented, head thrown back in pleasure, flushed from her face to her chest, two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy frantically.

“Let me,” Aranea breathed as she climbed onto the bed, straddling Crowe’s calves.

“Yes.” Crowe’s hand fell away to lay on the bed, glistening with her juices.

Aranea took that hand in hers and lifted it to her lips, licking those fingers, sucking them into her mouth, greedily wanting every last taste she could get of her new lover’s arousal. Once she’d finished, she spoke again, her voice husky, taut with desire. “Normally I’d take this nice and slow—”

“No,” Crowe interrupted. “Not tonight. I want you _now_.” She reached up and pulled Aranea to her, capturing her lips in a heated, needy kiss.

“Same,” Aranea said when they came up for air. “ _Now._ ” She turned, hoping Crowe appreciated the close up she was getting of Aranea’s ass, and lowered her face until she could tease her tongue along the crease where Crowe’s thigh ended.

When she felt firm hands slide up her ass to grasp her hips, followed by a puff of breath against her pussy, Aranea knew she hadn’t guessed wrong.

They performed the _languisement_ in tandem, their cries of pleasure a muffled duet. Aranea slid a finger inside Crowe and felt her own body clench in response to the way the tightness and heat felt. Crowe reciprocated the gesture, and Aranea forgot she was supposed to be a highly trained Servant of Naamah; she bucked her hips against Crowe’s hand, desperate for more, chasing her peak.

It was akin to a dance more than anything else, the flow of their movements, the give and take, the mirrored actions and heartfelt reactions. Crowe pushed a second finger inside Aranea; Aranea sucked at Crowe’s Pearl of Naamah. Aranea began to thrust more quickly; Crowe dragged her tongue excruciatingly slowly along Aranea’s slit.

When Aranea came, it was unexpected and wonderful. She wasn’t ashamed of the strangled scream she let out, pulling her mouth away from Crowe’s intimate flesh lest she accidentally bite down. Aranea kept her hand moving, curling her fingers and pressing at the apex of each thrust, until she was rewarded by a similar shout and a flood of moisture over her hand.

Leaning down, she gently lapped at the wet flesh until Crowe pushed her away with a pleading whimper.

Aranea stretched out on her side beside Crowe, who rolled onto hers and slung a lazy arm around Aranea’s waist.

“That was…”

“Yeah….”

A shared smile, a tender kiss, and they tumbled into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope that you enjoyed this little 'Sacred extra'. Kudos and comments inspire us more than words can say - thank you in advance if you choose to leave some love. <3


End file.
